hundred years meaningless, can there be hapiness?
by Laura.Paris
Summary: Bella got changed by Laurent when she was in the meadow,a hundred years later she mets Edward again and they want to start over again,but some unseen events are coming.Can the both finally live happy?Sorry for the language, English isn't my mother tongue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacobs Point of view

We just stand there and watched. Nobody moved, we just listened und waited. We made the decision 2 days before. They would hunt her till Alaska, until she would be too frightened to return, perhaps she would even forget where to return. They would fake her death so that Charlie wouldn't search her, but he would even be so depressed. But Billy could help him through this time.

Today was the third day, he didn't know how long the transformation would take place, but it must be stopping soon because her heart was slowing down after it had been racing the last 2 days.

Even through her body was dying, this wasn't the hardest part. She was constantly screaming his name. There wasn't a minute she stopped. At first I thought it was because the pain remains her at the pain she felt when he left her, but that was just an allusion he wanted to believe. She screamed for him to save her, to give her comfort and to take her with him.

That was just absurd. All the pain she is suffering is because of him. But if I think of Bella everything relates to him. I needed to accept that and the last two days helped to trust the decision of the pack. They couldn't handle a new born without killing it, her. They didn't want to do that so the other solution was probably the best one.

I went again through the memories of the human Bella, the Bella he loved. But soon enough she would change and I could feel it would coming soon.

Twilight, her heart went slower and slower, so it takes 3 days of pain to become such a creature. Not enough for me, but when I thought of my Love Bella a was kind of glad that it was over. But just now it would finally start. Now was the revenge of three days out of sleep. I was very tired but the moment the last beat of her heart was over I turned into the beta and just followed the orders of the alpha.

Bella's Point of view

When I was bitten by Laurent, the world went black. I just heard some kind of barking but I wasn't able to concentrate. The pain was everywhere, it was just like the moment when James bit me but it was much worse. The first few moments I was still, shocked, until the pain did spread. It developed from my toes till my fingernails and everything in between was in fire. But not my head, my head was some kind of free from the pain. At least the physical pain. In my head where just thoughts spinning around. First about Charlie, who would have to deal with my "death", than Jacob, who I could never see again, and Renee, who hasn't anyone to care for except Phil and he was often gone…But my thoughts went fast to him. I was in our meadow, where we passed some of our happiest times. His sparkling skin was so dazzling, well he was dazzling. His voice, ice-cold and hard skin, his scent…And then I allowed myself to fall into memories, happy memories when I loved him and he still loved me.

Just than I could stop myself crying out his name. It was a burst of my physical and my need to have Edward around just right now. I don't know if it would have done anything against the pain but I would have known I could live with him, with this crazy person called Alice, with my big brother Emmet, the contained Jasper, the lovely Esme and the caring Carlile, perhaps I would even get used to Rosalie. But I would never so, so I screamed his name, begged him to take me back, to take me with him and his Family. I cried desperately after him, perhaps he could hear me?

I don't know how long I lied there but I know it would take three days, three days and the eternity of loneliness will begin.

After an uncountable amount of time I felt the end was near, soon would I be a vampire. It would be even funny to think about the situation, when the pain wouldn't be there. I always wanted to turn into a vampire but always combined with Edward and his family. Now I become a vampire and no one would be interested. I would have to deal alone with this topic.

Just then my heart stopped beating. It was an unbelievable feeling to loose the pain. But this pain was soon replaced by the pain of a lonely eternity, an eternity without Edward.

After another amount of time I decided to open my eyes, it was just like the awaking after Edward left, I needed to go on, I knew that from the stories of Carlile. So I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw. Everything was so different, so much clearer. My memories of my human life were just so bleary, so unclear. Now it was different. I wanted to explore this new felling, this new way of perception. I decided to get up, would I be as fast as the others or would I still be clumsy, just like my human me? I hoped not. But as soon as I git to my feet in an incredible speed I was sure this was an unnecessary fear. I was fast, incredible fast, and I think even kind of elegant. I wanted to jump, to run, to explore my new me. I could see clearer, hear clearer and smell clearer. So I explored my environment. Just than I smelled something really disgusting, just like wet dog. So I watched carefully around myself and just then I saw a couple of huge wolves coming directly in my direction.

I didn't know what to do so my instincts took over. I growled at them, and snarled my teeth but somehow I knew it would make nothing to them. They where more, more experienced, more prepared, more forceful.

Soon they started hunting me. I don't know how long there were hunting me when I finally realised that they don't want to kill me. They just wanted me out of their area and I could understand that. As a newborn a was certifiably insane, dangerous. But I don't feel like that. I would be a vegetarian, jus like the Cullens. But they couldn't know, in fact I was willing to keep running until they would give up. Even I felt the thirst, the speed I was able to run, and the picture of the countryside flashing by abstracted me.

I don't know how long they were hunting me exactly, but at some point they stopped. I turned to them and for the first time I noticed that the one of the wolves looked kind of familiar. I know this can't be but somehow he reminded me of Jacob. But than they turned around and started to run back.

Now I was alone, I absolutely didn't know what to do now. The most reasonable thing was to go hunting. It was easy to find something to eat and I soon figured out how to eat them. Now was the more difficult part. I have to make a choice what to do now. I was alone, nobody was there to tell me what to do, to give me some help. And once again I chose the most reasonable thing, I would stay out here in the wilderness, far away from civilisation for the next 2 or 3 years, until I was sure to be no harm to anyone, than I would start to go back to civilisation, so I could get used to humans. And than I could think about my future once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

50 years later

I was now living in Paris. I love this city, even I have to stay half of the year in the house or in tight lanes so that no sun can reach me. I made I really good friend here, here name was Marie and she had a lovely son named Antoine. He was 15 when I first met him, now he was 17, and he is against the biases of the youth really lovely and helpful to his mum. And he was a great person in general, he was able to see if somebody lies or is saying the truth, somehow he just notices. So if I talk to him about my past I sometimes get trouble because he can feel when I'm saying something wrong. But he never minded because I was a good friend to the family. Well, you can really say that he's a very nice boy. He had a little sister, who was really really sweet and I loved babysitting her. But I knew that I had soon to leave. Someday she would notice that I was different.

One day I was walking through the snowy Paris when I smelled something not human, it was a vampire. I looked around as a reaction of defence. I saw a man standing at the next edge of the street looking at me, so he had recognised me as well. I kept going till I was at his level. He looked at me with interest, especially at my eyes. Of course they were different than his ones. Than he started to speak to me.

"Bonjour Madame, moi je m'appelle Andrew."

I recognised that he had an English accent so I answered in English.

"Hello, nice to meet you, but I'm really in a hurry so would you excuse me?"

I didn't want to talk to him, I didn't want to make any contacts to vampires right now, I was absolutely fine with my human ones. And by the way, I had enough vampire friends. After the couple of years I met a lot of nice vampires and I had a huge circle of friends and I didn't want to make any new ones right now.

"I that's a pity, but I really would like to get to know you." He had something forceful in his voice, I had the feeling he would always get what he wants to.

"Well I'm sorry for that but I really have to go now, so enjoy yourself."

"No", he replied. "I want to get to know you now and I don't accept a no, so would you please come and talk with me for some while?"

Now I was a little bit feared, of course I learned to defend myself after al those years and my shield, already as a human it had been very strong and now I could cover myself from physical and mental attacks and even others. Moreover he couldn't really attack when all those witnesses could watch us. So what was his intend, why was he so self confident that he would get what he wants? What power could he has that would convince me to come with him? I was really confused. But I decided to be self-confident as well.

"I think I won't come with you, I'm jus nit in the mood of talking." With that, I started to walk away from him. But he grasped my arm and held it tight.

"I said you come with me, so if you don't want me to do any more to you, you join me now."

"And I said I don't want to come with you, and what could you probably do to make me go with you?" Now, I was really curios.

"Well, you didn't want different.", he simply said.

Than I noticed that he was concentrating on something, and than I noticed something hit my shield. Well, whatever he tried, it wouldn't work.

"What the hell?", he was really shocked.

"Sooooo, what did you just try? I must tell you, that it won't work."

"Well, I'm definitely confused, normally I can control the motions of people, I can force them to hurt themselves, or to laugh even if their mother just died. But for some reason it isn't working with you."

"Well, that's because of my shield. You can't come in my head. So if that was all, I will go now." , surprisingly he let me go than, perhaps because he was too confused that his power didn't work with me. So I hurried away from him, released that I hadn't to fight and I was once more thankful to my shield.

Some hours later I visited Mary. We had a chat about Antoine having a girl friend and about the new teeth of her daughter. I liked this normal chats with her, it reminds me always of my human life, and the talks of my old friends, like Angela, would have had as well.

When I finally want home, by feet of course, I sensed something behind me. It was strange, a little bit like the feeling I had the day back in Port Angelas when these guys where following me. So I turned around to see if I was just confused because of the incident that afternoon. But when I finally looked over my shoulder, I saw I figure right at the corner. I tried to figure out why he was standing there and for one moment I thought to smell the vampire from the afternoon again, bit than he was away. So I kept going to my place.

The next couple of days I had always the feeling to be followed. But I never found the proof, however hard I tried. But the one day I found finally the proof. I went to the university I was just visiting when I went through a small alley. And there he was again. He watched me carefully and waited until I was in the middle of the alley, I stopped I thought about my possibilities, but there were no, I had to face and probably fight him. He came to my level and started circling me.

"So, I followed you a couple of days to find out more about you. Well, I found some interesting stuff about you, your just hunting animals, your studying medicine and you have nice human friends.", At this point I got really scared, If he would, or better could harm me in any way it wasn't as bad as if he harm my Mary and her family. But he continued. " You know, I followed you because I wanted to know more about you, so that I have something to talk to you. SO, will you talk to me now? You must admit that I showed a lot of interest to you."

"Yeah, you did, but that's not really comforting me. I still have no interest in talking to you. Please accept that as my answer and stop following me.", I begged that he would give up, but after al those years I was sure that he wouldn't, he did always get what he wants to, and I wouldn't be an exception for him. I know I could just talk to him and comfort him in some way, but I don't do those things, not after, or before him. He was the only one I wanted to date, to talk to in detail about me, and not that vampire forcing me to.

"I'm really sorry but I don't want to talk to anyone about me, this ended a long time ago. I'm sure you'll find someone different to talk to."

His reaction was just like I thought it would be.

"No, I want to talk to YOU, nobody else, so will you talk to me now or will you make me do more forcing things?"

"What would that probably be? You can't make me do anything I don't want to do." And with that I passed by and went out of the alley. But I could swear I just heard a laugh behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was nearly midnight when I left Mary's house, for me it wasn't a late time, but she needed to work the next day. So I went on the cold street and was just about to walk home when I heard something crack inside the house. Well, I thought it would be Mary letting something fall on the ground, so I kept going. But than, I heard just something different. It was like a repressed scream. I moved directly to the house and got through the door. First I was confused by the smell in the house. It was a mixture of blood, human smell and vampire smell, it was his smell. I soon forced to the source of this mixture of smell. I was there in just a few milliseconds and than I saw him, lying over the body of Antoine, he was drinking his blood. I crashed against his body and pulled him against a wall. I was willing to kill him for that, even I didn't kill anyone before, I was prepared to do it now. But he wasn't defending himself. He looked at me with a smile I couldn't relate. Than he said something that destroyed something in me.

"Well, so what I could to do make you? Well you see, I hope you like to talk to me now. I just le you some time alone with your friends." And with that he disappeared out of a window. I was more than a second shocked, which was a long time for a vampire. But than I heard something different. It was a heard beat. I checked fast from whom it came. It was Antoine, Andrew didn't make it to an end, he was still alive. But after a second of euphoria I noticed that the poison was already spread largely in his body. There were just two possibilities, end his live now or let him transform. How hard I tried, I couldn't just figure out how I could possibly kill the son of Mary, this nice boy, but I also couldn't figure out him being a vampire.

After some time he started screaming, the transformation was taking place and I could bring myself to stop it. In memory of Mary I would try my best to help him in this new world, at least he wouldn't be alone like me. I would help him. So I made the plan to bring him as fast as possible in the catacombs of Paris, the ones that weren't open to he public, because I couldn't bring him out of the town while he as screaming like that. After he transformed I had to bring him out of town soon, to a place where he could spend his first time as a vampire. Than we would see further.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

50 years later

We were just on the way to the airport. It was a last minute decision, to get settled again. The last 20 years were living like nomadic people. But now we thought of going to school again and to live in a house again. After we made the decision of settling down, I had the idea to move to Forks. I really wanted to be back at the place were I used to live as human, and I wanted to visit Charlie's grave. So we just went to the airport to flight to Forks. When we got there, they told us that there wasn't a flight to America today, but thanks to Antoine's abilities to detect if somebody is lying and our unending amount of money we still got first class tickets. Antoine's power was really helpful several times. He can see the aura of people chance when somebody is lying, so we always know if our ambience is saying the truth.

When we got to Forks we where soon running to my old house. I didn't even need to think about the way, but I wasn't sure if somebody was living there or if it still stands. But my doubts were unnecessary. There was my beautiful old house, of course quit scruffy but we could handle that.

So the first couple of weeks we were just repairing the house. We did it all by our self, of course we could have called a building firm, but it was fun actually. After we finished the house we applied for the school. For the first time in more than a hundred years I was really excited about going to school. Perhaps there were some ancestors of my friends from my human life. It would be good to have some familiar things around us.

Antoine had a really hard time since he was a vampire. Of course he was like a son me, and I replaced somehow his mother, but the Vampire called Andrew never got hold of me. He was following me after I left Paris but he did never came near enough to fight when Antoine was still a newborn. But than he started to came closer. So we had to fight him back, which was easy because I could expand my shield over Antoine. We were two and he was one, and he couldn't effect us like any other. So he soon gave up and we thought he wouldn't follow us anymore. We settled down and went to school, just like the Cullen's used to. But one day, probably 20 years ago, he found us again. And he wasn't alone. There was a vampire with him, and when Andrew tried to use his power on me, I noticed that my shield was weak. I needed to concentrate just on me, I couldn't even expand my shield. But he was still very close to control my mind. So I decided to run away with Antoine. And since than we were hiding from Andrew. We came to the conclusion that the other vampire must have the power to weaken the powers of others or something like that. But we didn't make him try again. After 20 years of hiding we decided that we lost him, and I don't think that they were really that forceful. I mean, I'm not that interesting. And now we got settled in Forks and I love it!

We just needed to think about our relationship in school, if we would pretend to be siblings that were living alone in a house, it would be easier in school, but we couldn't stay very long in Forks, because how would it look like if two siblings are living in a house and doing nothing out of their live? SO we thought about pretending to be in a relationship, even it was weird because we felt like mother and son. We would say, that we lived in another city, and we were in a relationship, but our parents didn't let us to be in one so we decided to be emancipated and live somewhere else. This would probably work fine.

There was just one more Problem. The wolves. I didn't know if there were still here but I needed to find out to live save right here.

So I decided to go to meet the wolves, alone, because if they weren't peaceful, he needn't to be in any danger. When I came close the reservation I could smell wet dog again. I looked around and saw 3 wolves coming in my direction. When they were close enough to hear me I tried to speak to me. Somehow I had the feeling that they could understand. So I started to explain myself.

"Hello, I'm Bella. I know you probably don't remember me, but I used to live here when I was human. And I also know that you want to kill me because you need to save your area, but I want to talk to you about that. More than a hundred years ago, the Cullen's used to live here, there were vampires as well and if you both lived in peace I think we could as well. Me and my partner are just like the Cullen's. We don't eat humans, we're vegetarians. We won't harm anyone. So I would like to make a contract. That you don't harm us, if we don't harm you or any humans."

I hoped I did my best to explain that we weren't dangerous. But I wasn't sure if they understood. I was now curious about they reaction.

But than the one in the middle went back in to the woods. After some minutes, he returned, but he wasn't a wolf anymore, he was human. And he just reminded me of Jacob. Than he started to speak for the first time.

"Hello, I'm Billy Black. I'm the alpha of the wolves." I was shocked, did he really just say Billy Black? Well than he must be an ancestor of Jacob.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say Billy Black? Well you know, I was friend with Jacob Black when I was still human and Billy Black used to be my dads friend. So what is your relation to Jacob?"

"Oh, he is my Dad, but he died a couple of years ago. He got really old actually." Just a couple of years, well I could have met him if we decided to come here earlier. But that's past and I was sure that he didn't want me to see like that.

"Well, that's a pity, he was a really good friend. But to come back to the topic, do you think you could deal with two vampires living in Forks?"

"Of course we can, we just redo the treaty from the Cullen's." Than he explained the particulars of the treaty to me and we ended our conversation with a handshake and I went back to Antoine. Now was nothing standing in our light anymore to live for some while peaceful in Forks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One year later

Edwards Point of view

For the first time in 100 years I was a little bit excited. Well, or better, I felt something different than agony. We would move to Forks again the following day. There I could go to all the places I used to be with Bella, and I could perhaps smell her smell in her house. Well, at first I needed to find her house, would she even have stayed in Forks after I left her? Would she have been happily married? Were there any children? Well, those entire questions crossed my mind the last century, and now I would finally get some answers. My last answers I would ever get, actually. When I made the decision to leave Bella, I also made the decision to end my life after she died. I couldn't stand living in a world without her. Of course it made no difference because I wasn't able to see her but it was a good feeling to know she was still living. But after a hundred years she definitely must be dead. So I was looking forward our move to Forks. I could remember her a last time and than I could hopefully be together with her again, in heaven or wherever I'll go.

Of course did Alice know about my plans, but she also knew that I wouldn't chance them and to protect the family she never said something to them. Well, of course does she try to convince me not to do it. Till now, without a result. At some times, I also asked her to look in Bella's future. But she couldn't see anything. We didn't know why but we thought that it could be because we didn't see her for so long. That we couldn't see Bellas future was really annoying to me, and several times I was about to go and see her, just to be sure that she was save. But I knew that I couldn't leave her once more, and than everything was meaningless. All the time alone, the time living like an animal, would have been meaningless. So I forced myself to trust in Bella and the promise she gave me, that she wouldn't hurt herself in any way. But soon I would know what happened to her, I could see that my decision was the right one, and even If I lived in agony, she was happy after all, and that was all that counted. At least I hoped that she was happy.

When I was ready packing my things I went downstairs to see if the family was ready. Of course Emmet and Jasper were already done, and even Esme was ready, but Rose, Alice and Carlile were still packing. This annoyed me, I wanted to go to Forks as soon as possible.

_Woooo, dude calm down a bit, you waited a hundred years, now you can still wait until Alice got all her clothes packed. _Jasper thought. Of course he was right but I was still very excited.

_At least there is again some feeling in him_, Emmet.

_Oh, I really really hope that Bellas life turned out to be happy, perhaps he can become than happy again as well._ Esme, always Esme, she was so lovely and she always cared about my feelings, at this times I'm really remorseful of my decision to end my life. But it wasn't a life anymore without Bella.

"Well, a century can be as short as a minute, and a minute can appear like a century. It just depends on the situation."

_Still, the thoughtful Edward, just like before Bella showed up, but the Edward with Bella was still the best. He was so lively, he had so much energy. I hope he can turn to that again._

"You can forget about that Emmet, I will never be as happy as in the time with Bella, not even close. So you have to accept this one or not." And with that I hurried upstairs to help Carlile to pack his things. Of course I knew I was overreacting. But hearing Bellas name in all those thoughts, see how they remember her, and see how happy I was with her was just too painful. But they know that I don't mean it like that, but it must still be a very hard time for them to live with me. Because of that I was also some time away from them. I was going to chase Victoria, and caught her a couple of years afterwards. And than I lived some years in the wilderness, in Africa, on the north pole, nearly every place I could live. I visited some friends from Carlile, but I can't remember any important things. Most of the time I lived like an animal and I was happy with that because I needn't to think that much, the thoughts of Bella are still very painful.

After a couple hours, everyone was finished. So we got to the airport and flight to Forks. When we got out of the plan I was really excited.

_I can't understand why he is so excited, I mean Bella isn't alive anymore, and I thought he would be over her by now. _Of course does Rosalie not understand why I'm excited, she never understood what I liked on Bella. But I got used to her thoughts and so they don't bother me anymore, she went somehow neutral to me.

When we got to our house, the first thing I saw was my piano. We left it here when we left Forks. There were too many memories of Bella. And I did never play again, which really bothered Esme because she loved my playing. Now I went to the piano, I wanted to remember Bella the best way, and I thought when I would play again she would come back in some way. First I had to tune the piano, and than I sat down. It took me several minutes, very long for a vampire. Than I started Esmes favorite, at least that could I do for her. When the first notes sounded everyone listened.

_Great, he is turning back to normal._ Emmet, always the optimistic one. That even brought a smile to my face, even if it is a half-assed smile, I never smiled truly again after I left Bella.

Esme was right next to me when I started playing, she laid her hand on my shoulder to encourage me. But after I finished her song, I couldn't bring myself to play Bellas lullaby.

"You have all time in the world darling, you will be able to play it again anytime soon." Than she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left to arrange the house.

_Edward? Can you come for a second?_ It was Carlile, so I went upstairs to see what he want.  
"Edward, could you please go and see the wolves? I thing we need to redo the threaty if there are still wolves, perhaps they don't even remember us. I would do it by myself but I need to go to the hospital today."

"Yes, of course. I'll be back in a minute."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I got to the borders of our lands I could already smell wet dog. Than I saw them, they were just three. And I started to talk to them.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You don't need to transform into humans because I can read your thoughts. I'm here to ask you to redo our treaty. We want to live in forks again and we would like to do that in peace. I don't know if you can remember them, I will help you as much as possible."

_Hello, I'm Billy Black, the alpha, and we can remember the treaty, moreover are two vampires already living here, they came a year ago to redo the treaty and we accepted it. So if there isn't anything more we can accept you living here._

"Two other vampires?"

_Yes, it was a woman who talked to us and she seemed to know my father from her human past. She said she was living here a hundred years ago as a human. She had a friend with her but we didn't met him till now._

"And who was your father, according to your name you must be an ancestor of Billy Black?"

_Oh that was Jacob Black, the son of Billy._

"Ok, than thank you very much and I hope we won't have a problem and live in peace."

Than I left the wolves, something he said was spinning through my head. A woman, who lived here a hundred years ago, and she was friend with Jacob. All that fits to Bella. But it could also be somebody else, perhaps I was just a little bit confused because all the memories that are overwhelming me. But I needed to find out. I went back to the house and directly into Carliles office, thanks to god he was still there.

_What is it son?_

I shortly explained it to him, even that I knew it was foolish. Probably I'm finally getting insane?

"Well, you know that this sounds very strange…. But perhaps you should try to find those Vampires. Even if your predications are false, we need to know those Vampires. Perhaps you can find their scent somewhere in town. Of course just if you think you can handle this. I will explain the situation to the rest of the family."

"Ok, good. I'll go than."

I was really curios now. I thought I would start in school, probably they're going to school, and I was right. It was about 4 o'clock and the school ended an hour ago. When they're going to school, the scent would be still there. And I was right. I smelled a scent of freesia, very exclusive, and it also reminded me of Bella. Her scent was just like that, but because it was a vampire scent it was more intensive and not as tasty as a human one. I followed the scent through the city, and I finally got to a house. I couldn't believe what I saw, was I really insane? Where my scents joking with me? Was I really following the scent or was I just going here without to know really. In front of me was the house of Bella. And I smelled the scent intensively. And moreover the scent of another vampire. I can't possible imagine this, can I? I needed to find out. So I knocked on the door and waited. Than the door was opened. There was a Vampire standing in front of me, a tall male vampire. He looked as old as me, and his eyes where the same colour as mine, so at least we wouldn't have a problem with their eating habits.

"Hello?", he asked, and he thought, _What is this Vampire doing here?...well he reminds me of somebody…could this be?....What is HE doing here…this can't be real…Did their return?_

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I met with the wolves today to redo the treaty and they told me that this already happened by you. So we were just curious about the other Vampires living here." I said simply.

_Does he probably not know that she is here? Can't he smell it? Or am I wrong and it isn't him. But I saw the photo I found under her board. It must be him. I have to get him away from here until she comes back from hunting. She will go crazy if she sees him._

"Well, yes that's true. So if there isn't anything more I still need to go hunting today." He really wanted to make me go, and he recognises me, could it be possible that bella got turned into a Vampire while we were away? And he found the things I left for BELLA, not for him. He must know about me. I'll definitely not go away until I see this Vampire, whether it is Bella or not.

"Oh, yeah that should be all, but I think I want to get to know the other one. You know I'm really curious." _Oh, damn, didn't she say he could read minds? Hell, she will kill me. Think of something different,…..When he don't know that she's here he won't bother her, it would kill her…damn damn don't think you idiot!!! I have no choice, he won't go, I will let him in and just hope that she won't kill him, and he won't kill her….oh that's no good._

"Ok than come in, I think she must be here soon." When I entered the room I was dazzled by her smell. It was so overwhelming and I loved it. All the memories came back when I got in the kitchen to sit down. I was sure I couldn't handle it to be here any longer, I would go insane, is this all just an illusion? Am I already insane? This happens to people who lost a love. But I tried to stay strong and just wait. The other Vampire asked me questions about my family, but I could see that he just tried to calm himself down. What did he know about me? When it was Bella, what had she said? Does she hate me? Of course she would, I broke her heart and broke my promises. All those questions crossed my mind but than I heard a noise upstairs. Somebody came through the window. Will Bella be still that clumsy, even as a Vampire? Tha thought of that made me laugh.

_Why is he laughing, Oh I swear if he hurts her ones more I will kill him personally._

I started to like this Vampire, Antoine I think, even if he has a position to Bella I won't like, he wants to protect her, so he can't be bad at all, not like me.

Than I heard somebody coming o of a room, more precisely out of my Bellas room.

"Love? Here is somebody who wants to talk to you, but I don't know if you want that. Don't worry it's nothing bad…but…well I just don't know." _I really don't know…_

He called her _love_? That was just logical, why should she stay alone for that long if I heard her so much? But it was still bothering me, all my sympathy for him was gone. I wanted Bella for myself and not for anyone other. I know that I did destroy this dream a very long time ago…I needed to let her go and be happy with him, I should go so I couldn't hurt her ones more. But I was too curious, too excited…too whatever, I had feelings again…but I needed to…I would go right now and keep at least one promise I gave her, _it would be as if I never existed._

But than I heard steps on the stairs, it was too late, or it was just an excuse to stay, I don't know. Now I just wanted to see her. She was slowly going down the stairs, even she could go faster, but she probably needed time. I ask myself if she can smell me as well, is my Vampire scent different to a human than to a Vampire? Than I saw her feet on the stairs. She wore some old converses, she definitely didn't found a sense for fashion in the hundred years. This made me smile, how easily I could smile when I just got a spark of hope to see Bella, my Bella. Than her hole body came in my view. Her legs were free, their were amazingly, of course she was still as a human very attracting, but as a Vampire she was much more exclusive. She was wearing some old boxer shorts, still the old Bella. Than I saw her upper part of the body, she wore a easy black top, but she needn't more to look amazingly beautiful. And Than I saw her face, I saved her face till the end, the best at the end.

Her face was still very dazzling, her outlines are still very soft. The only differences were her eyes. They're now having a topas like colour, I already miss the deep brown eyes. But the most important thing was the expression in those eyes. They were said, even when there was a façade of confidence. The downs of her eyes were gone, it was just a smooth landscape. And now those eyes were looking at me, and they got even harder, smoother. Oh gosh, what have I done to her? Is she still that hurt? I just wanted her to have a normal human life, a happy human life, with a husband and children, a house and a garden, and look what her life is now. It was inane. I ruined her life, it would have been ruined when she would be human, and is it now when she is a Vampire. I could see it in her eyes. Why do I have such an effect on her?

I was so confused that I didn't notice that I stood up and went in her direction. When I realised it Antoine was standing in front of me, probably to keep me away from her. But Bella came to his side and said he should go hunting because he wasn't for a long time, than she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left. I still couldn't classify their relationship but it didn't matter right now. Now, everything that mattered was Bella, my Bella, my love. Now she came in my direction. If I had still a heart, it would beat a thousand times faster. Than she talked to me. I thought I would die because of a heart attack.

"Hello, ..Edward." it sounded very repressed when she spoke my name, probably there were to many bad memories combined with it. But it was still the most beautiful sound I ever heard in my life. Her voice was now very resonant, but there was still a little bit of the hoarse in her voice I loved so much.

"Bella…It's so nice to see you." I said relieved. It was so good to talk to her again. A thousand questions crossed my mind. What should I ask at first, perhaps a thing she would like to answer.

"Bella, how did you become a Vampire?" She needed some time to answer, it was always like that when she needed time to think about something in detail and when she need to force herself to say something. So I was patient and waited for her answer, even if I was burning because of curiosity.

"Well, a couple of months after you left, I went into the forest to hike. Deep in the forest did I meet Laurent. He was send to Forks by Victoria to look if your still there. When he found me alone in the forest he couldn't resist to kill me, but he hadn't enough time because the wolves came and chased him and killed him. But he bit me, so I turned into a Vampire."

That couldn't be possible. I left her so that she could be save, and now she got turned into a vampire because I left her. That all went wrong, she should have a human life. I ruined her life. I'm a monster. And why was she hiking? She hated it. I had the feeling that there was more, but if she wanted me to tell, she would, so I needed to wait. But I needed to know more, how did she handle the following years?

"What did you than?", again she needed a lot of time to answer.

"Well, I was going to Alaska for the first years, than I lived in small towns so that I could get used to humans, and than did I travel a lot around the world, met Antoine and we lived in several town. And now we finally got to Forks." Than she started to speak very fast, as if it hurts her to say that. "I know that you have the better right to stay in Forks than us, moreover we can stay at a place some time longer than you because we aren't so much. So we'll leave right now. Don't worry. So if you could excuse me, we need to pack our things." That wasn't possible, why does she want to leave? No, I can't allow her that, I need answers, I need to know what she did, in every detail, I already missed so much of her life, I want to know how she met Antoine, why she was in the forest, I wanted to be near her. She can't leave, can't she just stay here and we can start again. Well, it wouldn't be that easy but we could try. Does she even want to try? _I need to think straight._ I shouted at myself. She can't leave, I have to tell here that we would leave if she don't want to life in the same place like us, and than I would know where I can find here. I can't handle loosing her again.

"No, no, you needn't to move. That is nonsense, if you want somebody to move it will be us. But why do you want to leave? Can't we talk a bit about your time as a Vampire? Please, I want to know what you experienced."

"No, that won't be possible, we'll move ok. That's it. So could you please go than? We can still get a flight today if we hurry. You don't even need to bother the others." What was she thinking? Doesn't she know that nearly everyone would go crazy if they know about her? Especially Alice would go insane.

"Please, Alice would love to see you, you know her, she will go crazy, and Emmet, and you could get to Jasper in more detail, now that he needn't to fear to harm you. And also Esme…" Than she cut me off.

"I said no Edward, I don't want to see the family and I don't want to live in the same place like you.", she said very hard, I already wanted to answer something but she cut me off again. "You really needn't to explain yourself, you did a long time ago. Remember the promise you gave me? _It will be as if I never existed._ Please keep this promise. And now go please." It was like a punch in my face, if I needed to breath I would have died. That was too much, She really doesn't love me anymore. How foolish I was to hope. Sure, this Antoine was her husband and she was happy with him and now the stupid ex comes around and tries to get her back, how stupid I was.

"Ok, if you want so, I will go. Goodbye, Bella." I enjoyed the last word, it will be the last time I say this name to her. It was like the sweetest smell I ever smelled, so hers. Than I turned around and got out, just than I smelled Antoine in the house, he must have been there all the time, I was just too confused to notice. Well it didn't matter if he heard me or not. I would never see her again.

I ran home, as fast as possible, I wanted to be alone but first I needed to tell my family, than I would go away and never come back to anyone I love, I'm just hurting them. When I got through the door I already saw them sitting in the living room, they were waiting for me. But I had no patience to explain it in detail.

"One of the Vampires is Bella, she got turned by Laurent a couple if months after we left, she's living with a partner and is now moving because she don't want to live here when I'm here. You don't have to worry." Than I ran outside, I didn't know where to go, I wanted to be as far away as possible but the feeling to know where she is right now was so good that I decided to go to the meadow and wait there. I didn't know what to wait for, perhaps that I would die because my heard is dead, I just wanted to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Bella's point of view

A soon as Edward left, I hurried upstairs to pack my things. I was so confused that I didn't even realise that Antoine was in the room.  
"What was that? Are you crazy to send him away?" he shouted at me.  
"What do you know? He left me heart broken and I needed more than a hundred years to live normal again, and I'm still not over him."  
"Well, than talk to him, every word he said was true. And I think he has still feelings about you."  
"Yes, I think that too, but he has just feelings of guilt. He has always been like that. But I don't need that. If I spend more time with him I will fall back into the hole I barely got out. So would you please accept my decision to move? I know we just got here and we wanted to settle down but please, please." I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed to go away, of course I knew that he was somewhere in the world but I wasn't prepared to actually meet him. That was too much. The hole I had for so long in my body was still there, but it was very small, and now it was about to break open totally.  
"Ok, Bells, but I really think you do wrong, but if you decide like that I'm behind you, you know that?" I was so thankful that he was so patient with me, I really didn't deserve him.  
"Thank you so much, of course you can stay here when you want to."  
"Don't be silly, I follow you wherever you'll go." Than he kissed me on the forehead and went to his room to pack his things. And so did I. I wouldn't need much time and we really could get the flight today. I turned around to get my things out of the closet, when I turned round again. Than I saw a pixie-like face looking curios at me.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
I was really confused. I was even too confused to think straight. "I I I don't know, pack my things?"  
"Oh, no you won't." And than she jumped into me and through me to the ground. She gave me a huge hug. Better to say a dozen hugs. And she kissed my hole face.  
"Oh I missed you soooo soooo sooooooooooooo much. Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, my Bella. You look so beautiful as a Vampire, of course you was also pretty as a human, but now, wow, really. Oh I love you I love you I love you."  
"Oh Alice I missed you too. But could you now please release me, I know I needed to breath but still." I really missed her, but I can't let her come too close to me, it would make me just hurt.  
"Oh of course Bells. I'm just so excited, everyone is excited. Of course they all wanted to come, but I thought it would be less overwhelming for you when it was me at first. But now you definitely need to come to the house. Even they will storm yours."  
"Oh Alice, I can't do this, we need to move now and we want to get the flight today."  
"Didn't I say you won't move? Well not that I cold see your future but you definitely won't. By the way, why can't I look into your future?"  
"I think that's because of my shield. It was already very strong as a human and now it's stronger, I think that's the reason."  
"Oh…ok well than I have to get used to it. And who is the other Vampire?"  
Right at that word Antoine came into the room.  
"Hey, I heard somebody was asking for me? Hello, I'm Antoine."  
"Hey I'm Alice. The very best friend of Bella and her sister. Nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll be great friends as well, not that I could see your future as well. What is this, I hate to be blind."  
"Oh I think I'm still covering him with my shield, would you bother Antoine when I take it back?"  
"No, no, do what you want to. When I remember right you can see into futures right? I'm really curios. Try it please."  
And than I took my shield back even if I not really liked it, but if he wanted to. Than Alice concentrated on his future and I saw that she saw something. And it was nothing good.  
"What did you see?"  
"Oh, nothing in detail, it was very blurry, I'll try later, probably it will be clearer than."  
"Alice I told you there won't be a later, we'll leaving and there is no way that I will stay."  
"But Bella," Antoine said to me, "I really want to meet this family, you told me a lot about them and Alice seems to be very nice." And he looked at me very precatory , and I couldn't resist this look. I own him so much, his family died because of me and he became a Vampire because of me, so I could give him this.  
"Ok ok, you both won. We'll go, but not that long ok?"  
"It's fine, so we have enough time to convince you. Juhuuu!!!!" Alice was so excited, and I got even a little bit excited too, I really wanted to see all of them.  
"Than let's go."  
We went out of the window and ran towards the house. I never came to the house on this way, but I exactly know where to go. When we reached the house a lot of old memories crossed my mind, the first time I met the family, the first time I came into his room, and my birthday. It was very overwhelming but now it was too late to go back, I needed to face it.  
When we got into the house, everyone was sitting in the living room. Immediately Emmet came to me and gave me a huge hug. "Oh, I missed you little sister!" Than Esem came to gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Darling, we really missed you, and we're so sorry that you needed to went through this without us." "It wasn't bad, Esme, don't worry." Than Carlile came to me, he also hugged me and said, "Hello Bella, welcome back to the family, I really hope you will join us again." "I don't really know Carlile, of am I happy to see you again but I think I need time." "Of course, we all understand this." Than Jasper came to me and hugged me tightly, which surprised me because we never came really close because when I was still a human he needed to fear to kill me. But now it was like we were really old friends. "Oh Bella, you got really missed by the family. It was always as if something was missing. And you can't imagine how Alice was like when we left." "Thank you" I simply said, I didn't think I took a very big place in the family. But that meant a lot to me. The last one was Rosalie, she never liked me very much and I don't think that changed, so I was very surprised when I saw her reaction. She came to me and kissed me on the cheek and said, "Oh Bella, it's really nice to see you, now everything will be back to normal and we can be happy again." I think this reaction was coursed by the reaction of the others when their left me, she just wanted to have fun with them and she couldn't if their sad because of me. But I was still thankful that she somehow accepted me.  
"Thank you all, I really appreciate your nice words. Oh and this is Antoine, I'm travelling with him for the past 50 years. Antoine this is Alice as you already know, That's Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlile and Esme."  
"Hello everyone, I'm Antoine. Nice to meet you all. I really heard a lot of you guys."  
There was a strange silence than, even that Carlile was talking to Antojne because he asked him about his special ability and now he had a new test object. That made me smile, I really missed them. Than Emmet broke the silence, "So Bells, what did you do to the poor Eddi? He was really messed up when he came here." Alice answered for me, "oh well I think he thought that Antoine is Bellas partner and I also think that she didn't want to see him and made him go, so he is just down, but he'll come back." I didn't understand her, why should he be upset when Antoine would be my partner? I thought he was upset because I didn't want to talk to and because I was a Vampire. I thought he wouldn't want me to be a Vampire because he would be bothered by me. I couldn't understand her.  
"What do you mean Alice, why should he be upset when Antoine would be my partner?"  
Than everyone started to laugh, I really didn't understand them. Esme started to explain because I must really look strange. "Oh dear, why do you think did Edward left?"  
I knew exactly why he left me, why does she want me to live through this again?But I wanted to know why they laughed.  
"Well, I think because he was bored of me, and he wanted to do something different without me and because he didn't love me." It was very hard to say this, even that I know that is was the truth.  
"Still the old Bella, gets everything wrong." Said Emmet, what does he mean? But than Alice explained it to me.  
"Bella, listen, this is important right now. I think he should explain it to you by himself, but you won't talk to him when you're so wrong. I just say that he didn't love you because he didn't love you any more. Please go to him and talk to him. Pretty please." I couldn't believe her, I was too confused. So I looked to Antoine to know if she said the truth. And he just nodded to me. So Alice said the truth, but was it just something she thought or does he think that too? I wouldn't find out without asking him. But do I want to find out, what if it is just another disappointment, I couldn't handle one more.  
"Bella, really, go find him and talk to him." Encouraged me Emmet. And all the other did the same. Should I really? I was still unsure when Antoine talked to me. "Bells, I think you should really go, after I met him today I don't think that this were his intentions. I think you should go. You deserve to be happy again, a hundred years are enough, go!" I looked into his eyes and was sure to try at least, it did also own this to him, I wasn't really amusing to him. "Ok I'll go. But I don't know where he is."  
Emmet answered, "Oh Bells, you're a vampire, you can smell him."  
So I went out of the room and went into the forest. I was going very slowly. I needed the time. I found his smell very fast and I knew immediately where he went, he went to our meadow. When I finally got there he was sitting directly in the middle of the place.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey before I forget it, all rights of the characters to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 8

Edwards point of view

I wasn't sitting in the meadow for very long when I smelled her. She came to this place. I wanted to run in her direction but I stayed there. I know, when she's coming to talk to me, I needed to be patient.

Than she came to the last trees till the meadow. There she stopped. She looked at me, and I turned myself in her direction. I was still sitting, I didn't want to disturb her, it must be very hard for her to talk to me. But I knew I needed to explain.

"Bella, I'm really happy that you came here, I wasn't expecting that. So I thank you very much. I really will explain myself. You know, I didn't left you because I didn't love you anymore. That was the blackest blasphemy. I loved you the moment I saw you, even I didn't know it then, I loved you every minute since I saw you, every second. You're my life, my everything. The last hundred years were like hell, I always wanted to go back and to kiss you again. But I couldn't because I thought I need to save you. After the birthday I thought that it would be best to leave you because you could be save again, I was a permanent threat to you. I wanted you to have a happy human life, I couldn't give you that. But it was all meaningless. I'm sorry."

She didn't react, I just hoped that she understand. She must understand that I love her. But than she finally moved in my direction. She just came some steps close but this made my hope raise, perhaps she understood me. I really wanted to know what she was thinking, as always. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know really, this is all very much, I mean I needed a lot of time to forget the pain, and now everything shall be meaningless? Everything was just wasted time? I don't know if I can believe this."

"I know it is hard, but please trust me. I love you."

"That's not the fact, I trust you, I always did even when I shouldn't. And I believe you, I don't think that you're lying. If I thought that I would have bring Antoine with me."

"I don't understand?"

"Oh, his ability is to sense when somebody is lying, but I don't think that you'll lye to me." I really didn't deserve her to be that trustful. But I there was one more thing that was unsaid, Antoine. I needed to know.

"Oh, yeah, Antoine, I really won't disturb your relationship, I don't want to cause you any troubles." Than she made two more steps in my direction.

"It's not like that, I was friend with his mother when she got killed by a Vampire, he was her son and he got bitten. So I helped him through the first years and he stayed with me, he is like a son to me." A huge flash of relieve flow through my body. She wasn't in love with him, so there was still the chance that she could forgive me and come back to me, even if this chance was very little.

"Oh I thought you both were, well you know…." I couldn't speak it out loud. But than she came some steps closer to me.

"I really want you to trust me, I'll never leave you again, I promise you that. The reasons for leaving you are not that I was bored by you, and not because I didn't love you anymore. I love you, I just wanted to make the right thing, I waned you to have a human life, but that didn't work out right?" I tried to smile at least a bit. But she came some steps further to me. And now I was smiling widely. Than she started to speak again.

"Well, I like it to be a Vampire, I never wanted a human life, you know that, but it's just that…" She stopped for a moment, I had the feeling she needed to force herself to speak it, but she came some steps closer, now she was nearly next me, and she sat down. The scent that was coming from her was overwhelming. Not as before, I didn't want to drink her blood, it was another feeling. Like the passion was flooding through my body. I wanted to kiss her, to hug her, to hold her tight. But she started to speak again."…well I just wanted it to be you, always you, I wanted you to turn me, you know that, I wanted you to help me into this life. But I was alone…" Now I really wanted to hug her tightly. But I decided to give her more time, she needed to get used to me again. "Bella, I didn't want to turn you because I thought you would loose your soul, but you definitely haven't lost it. I was wrong. But perhaps you understand now that it was hard for me to believe this. And I really would wanted you to help through the time, I wanted to be near you, to help, to be with you every second. You need to tell me everything you experienced. Who you met, where you was, what you have done. I want to know everything, and I want to be near to you, if you want." During I spoke I stood up, I walked up and down and tried to explain it as best as possible. During the last words I sat down again, but this time a little bit closer to her than before, I hope it didn't bother her. The whole time I couldn't look at her because I feared what I would se, but now I looked into her eyes, she was looking on the ground so I couldn't see them so good but I saw that they changed. They weren't that smooth anymore. And they were softer. I wanted to explore them more, so I asked, "Bella? Would you plese look at me?" And so she did. She looked in my eyes and happiness flowed my body. They were really softer, perhaps she believed me! I got even a little bit closer to her, but as hard as I tried to find out what she is thinking, I couldn't.

"Tell me what you think, please." I asked her. "I was just wondering what you have done the past years." "Oh, nothing special, well I left my family for a long time, I could feel that they don't like the zombie Edward, and I needed to chase Victoria, and caught her, but too late actually. But most o he time I was lying somewhere and felt empty, or I lived like an animal for some years, it was relaxing through, because you don't think that much. Of course I still remembered you but I needed to think about you with another man, and I wasn't that man. But I don't complain, after all that was all I wanted, to let you live a normal life, and now I perhaps get a chance to be this man, so I needn't to complain." I looked closely into her eyes to see her reaction to what I said. Would she give me a second chance? I know I don't deserve it, but I was still hoping.

"Yes, perhaps you can be this man." When I would have still a heart, it would be racing like a Ferrari. She really gave me one more chance. Could I risk hugging her? Would this be too much for her? But the desire was strong. I came closer to her, being very patient, but her eyes encouraged me, she looked so lovely. I wanted to kiss her, I needed to kiss her. She was so lovely, she was the love of my life, I wouldn't let her go once more. She was my life. The desire was about to take my body under control, I wanted to hold her tight, to be close to her to feel her skin on mine, to feel her lips on mine, I wouldn't need to be careful, it wasn't that easy anymore to hurt her. I could let myself be, just like I am. I inhaled her scent, this exclusive scent. I was now about to close my eyes and kiss her, but I wanted to look into his eyes once more to be sure was ok with that. I looked closely in her eyes, and they said me it was ok. Than she inhaled my scent as well. And suddenly something in her eyes changed, they got hard again. Something was absolutely wrong. Within a millisecond she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the forest in the direction of the house, she was fast, and I somehow knew that we needed to be fast, but I was faster, so I put her on my back to be faster. Even if she was in great fear, and I was too because she was, I was so excited when she touched me. When she grabbed my arm a huge wave of electricity flowed my body. It was the first touch wit her for more than I hundred years. It was so great, I would never unclasp her again. She was just so wonderful. But when I saw the house I came back to reality. She had fear and I didn't know why, I needed to find out. And I needed to take that fear away from her.

So everyone, I just finished that chapter and I think the next will take some time, because next Monday will be my final exam in math and I really need to study, and on Tuesday will be my french exam, but than I'm finish, so I will write hopefully very fast. And I got really encouraged by my first review, so please review=)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey before I forget it, all rights of the characters to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 9

Bella's point of view

I was so focused on Edward that it was nearly too late. The time with Edward was so catching. I couldn't believe that this was real. It felt like a dream for me. But when I inhaled his scent deeply, a breeze slammed into my face and I suddenly smelled him, Andrew. That wasn't possible, how did he find us? He was still very far away but we needed to be fast. And he probably didn't know that we were really here. Perhaps he just accidently came this way, if we were very fast, he wouldn't find us. So I needed to be fast. I immediately grabbed Edwards arm and started to run towards the house. Even I was in great fear it was an unbelievable feeling to touch him again. When I touched his arm a huge wave of electricity flowed through my body. It was unbelievably amazingly great. I never wanted to release him once again. When Edward noticed that we really needed to hurry, he pulled me onto his back, because even when I was fast now, he was still faster than me. Now, that I was on his back, I enjoyed the last seconds I had with him. I nearly lost myself in visions of how our future could have been, or could still be. I enjoyed the feeling of his body leaning against mine. But than I came back to reality, I saw the house and I knew that I had to leave very soon. There was no time left with Edward right now. But I couldn't be sad about that right now, because I could later, now I have to focus.

When we got into the house they were all sitting in the living room, of course they were quizzing Antoine about what we have done in the past years. But when we hurried inside, everyone looked alarmed at us.

"What happened?", Carlile asked us. But I couldn't explain it right now, the only thing that mattered right now was to leave immediately.

"Antoine, it is him. We need to leave." He looked at me with shock. "But how does he know?" "Well, I don't think that he know exactly, probably he just guessed and was damn right. Because of that we need to hurry, perhaps he will smell us but they can pretend not knowing who we were, we just met by accident. But we need to go now , ok?" I was nearly stuttering because I was so excited. We really needed to hurry.

"Wait Bella, what are you talking, who is he and why do you have to run away from him? And why do you think would we pretend not to know you?" Edward asked me excited. I really hadn't time to explain it to him, but he pushed my hand lovely, he still hold her since I got from his back, it seemed like he didn't want to release me as well. I needed to explain it very shortly.

"Ok, he's the Vampire that changed Antoine, his name is Andrew, and he wants me. He is very dangerous, so we need to go right now." Than I spoke to the whole family, "I'm really sorry to cause you any troubles, but just pretend to met me by accident and you don't know me. Pay attention, you must be really convincing, I'll try to save you as long as possible with my shield. But you really need to be very careful, ok? So we need to go now."

"No", was everything Edward said to me. I looked at him in surprise, why can't he understand that this is very important? "I told you I would never leave you again, and even if I can't speak for the others, I think they will say the same." I looked really surprised, but this was not the time to waste time.

"You don't leave me, I'll leave you. I'm sorry. Antoine, we need to go." When I wanted to go outside, Edward followed me and didn't release my hand. I wanted to release my hand but he was stronger, so I gave up, we had no time. And everyone else was following too. "What do you think are you doing?" Carlile answered, "Well Bella, you seem to fear this Vampire and you say that he is dangerous to all of us. We won't leave you both alone, we did it once with you and you see what happened, so we're coming with you, Alice, Edward, Esme and Bella, you are coming with me in this car. Jasper, Emmet, Rose and Antoine would you take the other one. So Antoine can inform you about the situation and Bella can inform us, sorry Jasper but I think we need Alice in our car so she can tell us something about the future." Even when he spoke very much, it just took some milliseconds, and everyone did as they were told. I embraced Antoine and told him not to worry. But I wasn't that easy because Edward didn't release my hand. When we got into the car, we immediately hurried to the airport. Now I had to explain the situation to them. After I finished, they all looked really shocked. But Carlile kept cool, "Ok, so we need a place to flight to, a place where he can't find us and when he finds us we can fin him. I think the best place would be Isle Esme, of course just if your right? Well, so that's it, I think they will take a long time to find us, and when, we'll be prepared." "But they'll find us, but I think it's still time." We all looked surprised at Alice. "What do you mean, Alice?" did Edward ask. "Well, when Bella put her shield away from Antoine I had a vision, we were on Isle Esme, and Edward was hunker over something, while Antoine was fighting something, but it was very blurry. I'm still trying to see it clearer, but till now there is nothing clear." Just than we arrived at the airport, we hadn't enough time to discuss this in any detail, but we would when we got into the plane. Carlile informed the others and we went to the check-in. Edward still didn't let my hand go, this made me laugh, and also Antoine. First I was a little bit worried that he probably could be a little bit jealous because of me and Edward, but he wasn't at all, he was already friend with Jasper. When we got into the plan we sat down and relaxed a bit. I was sitting next to Edward and Alice, before us where Jasper and Antoine sitting, submerged in their topic. "Really Bella, you have to pay that back, if Antoine is spending so much time with Jasper, you definitely have to go shopping with me more." She said smiling, I could tell she was really happy that Jasper found somebody else to talk to and to have me back. For the first hours we discussed our situation. They would definitely find us, so we needed to get prepared. I needed to practice with my shield even more, and we needed to get a tactic. But right now we just wanted to relax a bit. Antoine now changed to the empty seat next to Carlile and they were discussing again the situation, how they should react best. And Alice switched to the seat next to Jasper, she already missed him after such a short time.

Now I was sitting alone next to Edward, I was looking out of the window to calm myself down. This situation was fitting so good into my and Edwards relationship. Even when Edward and I were happy together, there was always something coming between us. I didn't wanted to look at him, even I was full of desire. But I destroyed our happy reunion. I felt guilty. But than he started to speak to me. "Bella, can you look at me? I couldn't see your face now for hundred years, and now I don't want to waste any second." So I looked at him. "Edward, I'm sorry, I know it is all my fault. I cause you and your family just trouble, I'm sorry." "Bella, please stop to apologize. Nothing of that is your fault. Well probably it is, because you amaze everyone so much that they want to talk to you no matter what it causes." And than he smiled my favourite crooked smile. "You don't know how much I missed your smile." "Perhaps just as much as I missed yours? And you eyes, even if they changed a little bit, and I didn't like them much when I first saw them, because they were so smooth, but now they got nearly the depths back like they had before." "Well, you're here." "I'm really sorry that you lost that for so long, but I want to make you happy again, when you let me?"

"Edward, if I wasn't, you wouldn't be here right now." And than I looked into his eyes, they're so wonderful, and he looked closely into mine. I don't know how long we sat there but it must be very long. The sun already rose outside. We literally got lost in the eyes of the other, we forgot the world around us. Than something changed in his eyes, I couldn't say what it was. Than he spoke, "You know, I would like to try something." Than I smiled, that was exactly the same thing he said to me when he first kissed me. My whole body was electrified. He leaned towards me. He was still looking closely into my eyes. Now I was also leaning towards him, I was really excited now.

"Eh, you both, we need to get out, you know, take you a room." Emmet. Uhh. That was so typical for him, the moment was ruined. "Oh Emmet, you're such an idiot" said Rose to him. But he was right, nearly the whole plane was empty and we needed to get outside. When we got out of the plan, we went to the harbour, well you could call it like that, but it was really small. Just now I noticed I didn't know where we were. But that didn't matter to me. I was with Edward and Andrew was hopefully far away. Than we got on a small boot and drove to the open sea. After about half an hour I could see something rose in the distance.

"Is that Isle Esme?" "Yes, it is, isn't it great, Carlile gave it to as Esme as a present." Oh well, they have really a sense of presents. When we got to the Island, we walked into a huge house of glass. There we sat down on a table, it wasn't big enough for all of us but luckily Vampires are absolutely ok with standing. Than we started to form a strategy. Carlile began speaking.

"Ok, as far as I know, there are two Vampires, the one is able to control our movements, which wouldn't be bad, but the other one can weaken our powers, so Bella's shield won't help us much. So Bella, you need to train your shield, ok? To take advantage out of this place, you need to try to cover the whole island, will this be possible?"

"Oh, I don't know, I never tried such a huge area. But I could try."

"Ok, if not, you just have to try to cover all of us an the biggest area possible. The next problem is, how will we notice that there are coming?"

"Well, I could hear their thoughts when they're near enough."

"And I can probably see them when they arrive."

"Yeah but he can weaken your powers as well."

"Not if I can cover them. Than their powers will be protected, you just have to hurry, because when he's near enough he can weaken my shield and you will be unprotected."

"Ok, so, here's the plan", said Jasper, he was the strategist in the family." Bella tries to cover us as long as possible, Always some of us, except Bella, are swimming around the island, as soon as somebody sees them coming, you tell us, we will get some underwater walkie-talkies. When you know that they're coming, you call us and say us where they are. While they are concentrating on Bella, we will attack them from behind, we first knock the other one out, than can Bella save us from this Andrew. So we should make a schedule about the swimming, I guess we could stay in water for at least a week, but whe need to go hunt. Well, I will take the first period with Alice and Antoine, than Rosalie and Emmet and than Carlile and Esme, when your right with that?"

I noticed that he left Edward out, and I was really thankful for that. I couldn't stand to leave Edward for just a second, I still didn't release his hand. Than Carlile spoke again, "Well, that's a good plan Jasper." I think now we can relax a bit, and Bella we need to train." I really didn't feel like training but I had to. So I went outside with Carlile and Edward. Carlile suggested that Edward should go so far, that he couldn't read their minds anymore. I didn't like the idea of releasing his hand but it had to be. Edward pushed my hand a last time and than he went away. I felt really empty when he left, even if I know that he will return, but it was still difficult. I started to spread my shield as far as possible. We trained a couple of hours and I managed to cover half of the island. I was really proud of myself. While I was practicing, Antoine went into the water with Alice and Jasper, but before he came to me.

"Bella, I really love to see you so happy." "Yeah, but I'm sorry that I leave you so much alone. And all this troubles are just because of me."

"Bella, you task right now is just to focus on training and be happy with Edward, that's all what counts, and by the way, I really like Jasper, I think we could become great friends." "Yes, I really hope so, even when this does mean more shopping for me." "You're damn right." Called Alice to us, this made us all laugh very hard. But than they went into the water and I continued training.

But now we were already training for more than 10 hours and I was leached out. "Carlile, can we make a break, if I'm training just one second more I will die!" 'Ok, you're right, and you have to use already so much power to protect us all, make a break, than he went back into the house to Esme. Esme had prepared the house while we trained, it hadn't enough bedrooms for all of us, but we're not sleeping so it was no problem. Rose and Emmet were hunting and buying those walkie-talkie. Now I was standing outside alone and waited for Edward to come back, as soon as he noticed the training stopped he was next to me.

"So, what do you want to do now?", he put his arm around my waist and hold me tightly.

"I don't know, I would like to see the Island, do you know any nice paces here?"

"Sure. Come on,"

Hey guys, I could manage to write this chapter before the weekend=) And I promise that the next chapter will be more romantic=) that will be great=) But please review a lote, i don;t know if this story is good, so please review to encourage me to write faster. Butt his weekend will finaly learn form y mathe exam=)

Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you, sorry it took me so long to update again but as I said I had exams and now I'm done so hopefully I will write and update soon. Hope you like this chapter, it wasn't easy to write=)

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 10

Edwards Point of view

When Bella asked to see the Island, I did exactly knew where to go. I discovered this place when I was first here. Even the way to that place was unbelievable. I took Bella by the hand and leaded her. First we went about half an hour over the island, we walked in human speed because we had no need to hurry. Than we came to a kloof. We needed to jump over it. I was a little bit worried if she can do this, but when she jumped of, she looked to elegant that I needn't to worry. I was so fixed on her face that I didn't notice that she went in general very elegant. "Hey Bella, you lost your gaucheness!" "Yeah, thanks to said Vampire thing" she said laughing. Oh how much I love this laugh, I missed it so much. When we got to the end of the island, Bella looked curios at me. "Well Bella, I think you need to get wet." I said smiling, she looked with disbelieve at me. "You remember the kloof? We couldn't jump down, it was even a little bit too deep for us, but I found a way to go down there. We just need to jump down this cliff and find the hole." Now she was really curios. I encouraged her by pushing her hand. I started to undress me till the boxer shorts, and she followed my example. I tried not to look a her because if I do, I will be so distracted that I possible couldn't find the way anymore. That I took her hand again and we jumped into the water. Luckily we needn't to breath so it was easy to find the way. But it took longer than expected because Bella was so fascinated by the coral reefs and the fishes. And I was fascinated by her. Than we finally came out of the water, into an undersea grotto. "Oh Edward, that is beautiful!" "Well, it's still not the place I want to show you." There was a small chasm in the wall and we walked through it. And than, we were there. In front of us was a very small band of strand, and a very deep and small lake. The sun was shining brightly and was reflected on our skin. Bella was so beautiful, I was dazzled by her shining skin. She was speechless.

"Bella, love, do you like it?"

"I don't like it", than she turned to me, "I love it!!! It is absolutely beautiful."

"Well, not compared to you." I could say, when she still could blush, she absolutely would. "Do you want to dry in the sun?"

"Absolutely!"

So we laid down on the sand and looked at the lake. I spread my arms and she leaned against my shoulder. This moment was just so great, I never wanted to move again.

"Bella, I love you."

"As I love you." Than I kissed her hair, it was so soft and shiny. It got this red touch it gets when she is in the sun. I started to fondle her arm. The sparkling skin just looked so beautiful. I was permanently kissing her hair and her temple. "I missed you Bella." She simply smiled and enjoyed my touches. My whole body was electrified and I wanted more, I wanted to feel her lips on mine, I wanted to feel her even closer. So I hold her closer, and I started kissing her hair again, her forehead, her cheek, her chin… I wanted to go further, I wanted to kiss her. But I was not sure if I already could. Would she be angry? Will she kiss me as well? I looked into her eyes, to confirm myself, but they were closed. Should I try it? Yes, I needed to. I needed to kiss her. I leaned my body easily over her, and I was attentive not to put all my weight on her, even she could handle it. I looked again into her eyes, but they were still closed, I hoped that was a sigh of agreement. I inched my way forward her mouth. I started to kiss her cheeks and than I finally found her mouth. I was now very close to it. And than I pushed my lips on hers. First gently, put the feeling was so unbelievable great that I pushed harder. I still wasn't sure if she was ok with that, but when she put her hands in my hairs and pushed my face closer to hers, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I put my hands on the sides of her face and pushed her against mine. It was a relieving felling not to fear to hurt her anymore. I could let myself go. I was now lying with my whole body on her, even I was patient not to put my full weight on her. I don't know how long we kissed us that intensively, and luckily we needn't to breath. Than she released a pleasant sigh, which encouraged me to go further, I wanted to feel her everywhere. I wanted to be so close to her that the past hundred years would disappear. I started to kiss her ear, I was whispering, "Bella, my love, I'm so sorry for leaving you." And things like that, I wanted her to forget and forgive, I wanted her to trust me. Than I kissed her throat slowly up and down and I was nibbling at her ear. Again she sighed, which encouraged me even more. I was now kissing her collarbone and her neck. Than I came again to her face, I looked her closely in the eyes but they were still closed. I wanted to get closer to her, I wanted to feel her everywhere. But I wasn't sure if I should get so far, could I do this after I left her for more than a hundred years?

"Bella, please open your eyes." And she did so. "Do you really feel comfortable doing this? I don't want you to force into something. Are you really happy with me here? I mean I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me again. Even I'm very happy you are." During I spoke I rolled down from her. "Of course do I want to do this, I want to be with you. Don't you see that I'm happy, and I can tell you, I haven't been happy since you left me. Perhaps I was happy when Antoine decided to stay with me, after all I'm the reason his family got killed and for his existence. But it was more pleasant than really being happy. And now I am." "Bella, you make me the happiest in the world. But you should make it harder to me, so that I can suffer some more." I said with a smirk. Than she did something unexpected. She stood up and went toward the see, and suddenly she sprang into the lake. I was really surprised and also worried, what made her jump into the lake? I waited a couple of minutes, of course I knew that she needn't to breath but I was still concerned. I decided to jump after her. With one jump I was in the lake, I was diving very deep but I couldn't see her. I nearly hit the ground when something hit me in the back. Some arms were embraced tightly around me, I tried to turn round, but her grip was strong, I wondered what she was about to do? Was she finally mad at me? But what will she do? Than her head came closer to mine and I could feel hair on my back. Than she started to kiss my neck, to kiss my hair and my ears. Than I finally managed to turn around. As soon as I looked into her eyes I could see that she wasn't mad at all at me. She was outwitting me. I got both hands on the side of her face and pushed it to my lips. We were kissing intensive. I pressed my body against hers and she put her legs around my waist. We were spinning in the water while we were kissing, I was really happy to be with her and I wanted to tell her, but that was a little bit problematic in the water. So I kissed her even more. Now, another feeling took me over. Lust. I wanted her so hard, she was such an amazing woman, so wonderful, caring, loving, beautiful. I could definitely fell something grow inside y boxers, and Bella must notice too because we were so close. But that didn't matter to me, I was with her and everything else was meaningless. I wanted to go further, I now knew that she was ok with it, and that she was happy with me. So I tried to open her bra, which wasn't easy because I've never done this before, but thanks to my vampire abilities, I could manage it. Than I was kissing her neck, pulling her brackets down her shoulders with my teeth. I was kissing her shoulders. And than I finally could manage to draw her bra out. It was an unbelievable feeling to know she wasn't wearing anything but her panties. I closed my eyes to kiss her sweet lips again but they weren't there anymore, I opened my eyes again and saw that she was gone, nowhere nearby. She must has been swimming to the surface, so I did the same. When I got out of the water I looked around searching her. But I couldn't see her. I tried to smell her but it was hard because of the water. Than I finally saw her, she was sitting in a tree, at the edge of the beach. She was sitting not high, but fully covered with leaves. It was so annoying to know that she was nearly naked but not able to see her. I know that I didn't do something wrong, because in her eyes was the rogue. She played with me.

"Didn't you say I should let you suffer a bit?"

"Oh, yes, and I fully regret it. Please come to me, I need you near me."

"Nope, I don't think so, you need to do some more efforts."

"Please Bella," I said while I was going towards her, "I know I was a jerk and I will never again say something like that again. Now please come back to me."

"Hmmm…I still don't think so, I mean, that's not fair, I'm half naked and you are fully aware of all your clothes."

"This you call all my clothes? I'm just wearing a boxer-short and I think you can pretty good imagine what it looks like under it." I said with a smirk. I was now directly in front of her. I delayed her my hand to help her down. "Please Bella, come back to me." I looked at her begging. Than she finally took my hand and jumped down, and pressed her body against mine. "I'm all yours Edward." It was an incredible feeling to feel her breast against my chest. "As I'm yours." And than I started kissing her forcefully again. She swung her legs around my waist and I carried her to the beach again. I lay her down again and was now completely over her body. She was moving her hands slowly over my back and into my hair. It was an unbelievable feeling to feel her so close. Than she turned me to my back and she was sitting over me. I could now see her in full pride. She was so beautiful, every inch of her body was beautiful. I moved my body up to kiss her lips, but soon I made my way down collarbone and finally meeting her breasts. I liked the feeling of touching them with my tongue. And I could tell that she liked it as well. After an uncountable time she pushed me back to my back. Now she was kissing my chest, my hair, my lips, my ears. It was such a wonderful feeling. But I could tell that she wanted more, and I did too. She finally reached my hips. Than she moved her lips back to mine. But she was pulling my boxers away. I didn't know what to do, so I just crushed my lips even more on hers. I wanted to be with her very minute and second of my eternity. I was now fully naked and it was Bella's turn to turn naked as well, so I pushed her to her back again. I made my way down to her hips while kissing her whole body. Now I arrived the border of her panties. I was so full of lust, that I simply ripped it down with my teeth. Than I reached her mouth again. We were now both naked. I started to explore her body even more with my hands. I was driving my hand slowly from her ankle towards her thigh. I was now about to come to an area of her body I never touched before, not at her body nor at another one. Of course I know the anatomy of women from my medical studies but it was a totally different experience to explore it by myself. But I wanted to touch her and I wanted to explore her. I was now slowly stroking her clit, trying to do the best to her. I could hear that she liked it because she moaned several times. During stroking, I was permanently kissing her, I told her how much I loved her and that I wanted to spend eternity with her. My penis was fully erected and I wanted to explore her in the inside. My hands were now again touching her whole body, and I could see in Bella's eyes that she was just as much into it as me. She moaned my name and that made the rest. I needed to be inside in her. First I tried slowly to enter her, than harder. I could her cherry break thanks to my Vampire hearings. But she hadn't any pain, and she told me to continue. I tried to be calm and patient, but the lust took over. I pushed hard into her and I could feel the orgasm built up. The whole time I looked into Bella's eyes. They were comforting me and were also filled with lust. I couldn't hold on me any longer but I could see that she was close to it too. It was an unbelievable feeling to be close to Bella. She moaned my name in my ears and that pushed me to the edge. And she went with me. We both screamed in relief and it was unbelievable, I heard a lot of it from my brothers and Carlile, but this is still better. I laid down next to her and she laid her head down on my shoulders, I hold her tight and never wanted to let her go. "I love you." I whispered into her ears, "I love you more than anything, you're my world." Than she kissed my cheek and told me that she is loving me as well, I was really the happiest man in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I'm soo soo sorry it took me so long to update, but after I finished my exams I wasn't in the mood to write, I just enjoined the feeling of being free. But I will definitely update the rest of the story soon. Hope you enjoy.

All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 11

Bella's Point of view

I could have laid there for years. It was such a wonderful feeling to lay there with Edward, our first time together was so amazing and I can't believe we're finally together. He loves me and I love him. An we'll stay together forever.

I don't know how long we laid there. I asked Edward several time if we shouldn't go to the house, to the others. But he assured me that they understand that we need some time alone. And I liked the idea to spend some time alone with Edward. But I also wanted to see Antoine again, to be sure he is ok and to see if something changed during our little time in the kloof.

"Edward, can't we go to the house? I want to check on Antoine and the others, it is my foult that we're here and I don't want to give the responsibilities away, you know?"

"Of course love, we can come back any time if you wish to."

"I'd love to come back soon." Than we went back to the chasm and into the water, just than I realised that I was nearly naked, I remembered to put my pants on again, but my bra was lying in the deephs of the lake. When we came out of the water and climbed up the cliff I told Edward.

"Love? I think I can't go home like that, I mean, how does it look like?"

"Oh it looks good." He said with a smirking smile. I loved that smile. He reached me in about a millisecond and crushed his lips on mine. It was such a wonderful feeling and I loved it. It was great. Soon he pushed me to the ground and was lying over me. A huge wave of lust was flooding through me, and I could see it's also flooding through him. As I was already half naked he just pushed his pants away and mine as well. We gave us each other fully and we laid there another couple of minutes. I kissed him and said we needed to go, I just didn't know how I should reach the house without be seen.  
"Hey Love, I think your t-shirt and shorts should be lying here somewhere, from the time we went here first."

Oh yeah, great idea. We searched a couple of minutes and found them finally. Than, we went back to the others. When we came there Rosalie and Emmet where in the water and the others were in the house.

"Hey, finally over with the happy reunion?" Antoine said with a wicked smile. "Thought you two would stay there forever."

"Well, we thought so, but I wanted to look after you, to see if you can handle those crazy people here. But I see you're perfectly fine and we can leave again."

"Oh don't you fool me. I missed you too." And than he hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"I know. But I think when you continue doing this Edward is going crazy." I said laughing. "Oh, And I think I need to go hunting, I'm getting a little bit thirsty."

"Yeah, me too. Jasper what do you think we should do about this? Shall we all go of the Island or just me and Bella? But than you're all unprotected."

"Yeah, Edward, we need to think about it. I think the best way possible is when you all leave, except me and Emmet, we can best protect the Island, and you go all hunting, so Bella can protect you best."

We discussed it a little bit more and came to the point that he was right. So we all went to the boat to go back to the mainland.

Jaspers Point of view

I didn't like the idea of me and Emmet unprotected but it was the best way and Bella and Edward needed to hunt. And Alice would be save, that was the most important for me. We said goodbye to the other and went into the water. As soon as we were under the water I could say that it was a mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

So and again, another chapter, I hope you like it=)

All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 12

Bella's Point of view

We just went for a short hunting trip, but we feed enough to survive the next couple of weeks on the Island, and I didn't mind spending more time with Edward. But it was also ice to talk to all the others. I noticed how much I missed Antoine after the time I spend with Edward, and also Alice. She was still the same old pixie Alice.

"Oh Bella, I must say, you really improved your sense for fashion, I like that. We really need to go shopping when this is over."

I happily agreed to that even if shopping was still not my favourite, my favourite was spending time with Edward.

When we were finished with hunting we went back to the boat and to the Island. I was already looking forward spending time with Edward alone. I wanted to kiss him intensive again and wanted to feel him near me. A heat was again flooding through me and I was happy that Jasper was not with us because he would definitely sense my mood.

When we reached the Island the rest of us went to the house again to displace Emmet and Jasper. Me and Edward went to the beach, a little bit sparkling in the sun. I thought with a grin on my face. We were lying there just a few minutes when I noticed something was wrong.

"Edward I think something is wrong, somebody just stepped out of my shield."

"That's no good. We should go back."

"Damn, another one just stepped out, what the hell are they doing?" As soon as we reached the house we noticed that nobody was there. We searched the surroundings of the house and could finally hear some shouts far away. We run to the source of the noise. While that, another one stepped out of my shield.

"Another one Edward, what are they doing?" When we reached the end of my shield we could see Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlile and Alice out of my shield. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Emmet was wrestling with Jasper, while Rose was shouting at Alice and Carlile standing there prepared t attack Alice. Esme and Antoine where still in my shield but when we reached Antoine Carlile attacked Alice and Esme run to Carlile to make him stop. I shouted 'stop' but she didn't listen. Edard was also just about to step out of my shield.

"No, don't. That's a trap. You know they don't fight like that and why should Carlile attack somebody?"

Soon I also reached for Antoines hand. "What is happening here?"

"I don't know, Jasper and Emmet showed up and started fighting in front of me. That was no fun, I could see that, and than Rose and Alice went to them to make them stop, but as soon as they reached them they started as well fighting each other. Than Carlile went to stop than, and the rest you can see. I think we should make them stop."

"No, that's definitely a trap. Andrew and the other one must be around."

"Oh, so nice to meet you Bella, it has been long." And there was Andrew and the other one. He looked at me with delight, his trap worked perfectly. The others were not fighting anymore, they were looking at us. But there was nothing in the eyes. They were empty.

"Really, it worked better than I thought, normally I'm not able to control so many people but the love they all share made it easier. Why don't you come close as well?"

"Andrew, let them go and et me live my live n peace. As I already said, I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh Bella, do you never learn? I will always get what I want and you're not the exception to that. And now please let the other two go and come with me so that we can talk a little. Or my friend here need to work a little bit with your shield"

And than I noticed a strong force against my shield. He was trying to weaken my shield.

"Edward, he is trying to weaken my shied, we need to act now."

Suddenly a huge wave of a strong power was thrown against my shield. And I couldn't stand against it anymore, and than suddenly Antoine went out of the shield.

Now It was just Edward and me in the shied, and it was very hard to resist it. I needed to think but I couldn't.

"See Bella, I can make them do anything what I want to. Look, just talk to me and everything will be fine. They will be good."

"No, Bella won't go talk to you, so leave and you'll survive, when you don't let them go, you will die."

"Haha, and who are you? The lover?"

"Yes I am and now let them go."

Than I felt another wave against my shield, I tried hard to resist it but I couldn't. Than Edward was out of the shield.

"NOOO, Edward." But he looked at me with empty eyes. He was under his control.

"Andrew you bastard, let them go!!!"

"You Bella, everything you have to do is to speak to me, is it that hard."

I felt another wave against my shield. But I resisted, I needed to save them, it was all my foult. I needed to save them, to save them. I was finally happy and I couldn't let them go. I wanted to be with them, I wanted to be near to Edward. I needed him, I couldn't stand a life without him.

"Let them goooooo. Are you will regret it!"

"Oh Bella, your threats are useless. Just look."

And than suddenly Edward attacked Antoine.

"See, you beloved ones are fighting against each other and it's all your foult. You really over think your actions."

It was a hard fight they both had and I needed to save them, but another wave came against my shield and I needed to resist, I needed to save them. I felt a huge wave of power flooding my body, I felt that I could extend my shield, I could feel it. I needed to save them, no matter what might happen. I need. Need.

And than, just like a candle is burning stronger than ever when it comes to the end, I'm now burning stronger than ever. I extended my shield over my whole family, it was just for a second but it was enough. In this second, Antoine and Edward ripped the head of Andrew and Emmet and Jasper attacked the other one. But my power came to an end and I felt my shield rebound. And than I felt nothing, everything was black.


	13. Chapter 13

So and again, another chapter, I hope you like it=)Sorry it took so long

All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 13

Edward's Point of view

As soon as I saw that my family dealt with the Vampires and run to Bella. She laid there totally still, not moving, not breathing, nothing. Her eyes were open but there was nothing in it. There were empty.

„Carlile, please come. I don;t know what is happening to her!"

Carlile was by my side in a second and looked at Bella more closely.

„I don't know what happened to her, i can just guess. Well, she extented her shield with all her pwer but than it must have collapsed or something. I don;t know which effect is has on somebody. Perhaps she just need some rest and she will wake up again. I"m really sorry son but i think she will get better, she just need time."

I could feel a fire bruning behind me but I couldn't concentrate on that, i just concentrated on Bella and her eyes. They were so empty.

„Bella, Bella, can you hear me? Please Bella talk to me. Do you hear me? DO you see me?"

Than Antoine was next to me.

„What is with her?"

„I I I don;t know, she's just not moving nor breathing. Lokk at her ees, theyre empty. I don;t know what to do." Try sobs escaped me and i couldn't do anything against it. I just found Bella, my Bella, and we should be happy again, we deserved to be happy again. It was all my fould, and i wanted that everything is going to be fine.

Thant he other came to Bella, but nobody knew what to do. I carried her into the house onto a bed. Everyone was talking to her to bring her back but she didn;t respond. It was as if she was in a coma. I couldn;t stand loosing her. That was not possible. Why was everything that concerned us so difficult? Why can;t we just live a happy life? Or what ever we are living.

After a couple of hours without a repsonse the others left me alone with Bella. I laid next to her on the bed and held her tight against my chest.

„Oh Bella, my love, my dear bella, come back to me, I need you, I need you."

If I coud cry, i would. I couldn't loose her. I needed her.

I laid there one more week. I didn;t move once, I wanted her to wake up.

Sometimes the other stoped in and talked to Bella.

„Hey Bells, it's me, Antoine. Please wake up. You know, right now I really go crazy with this people. Were they always like this. I know you lve someone even if his family is hell, but wow, this? Please wake up." I needed to smile at him. The first time actually. I remebered me so much of Bella when she was human, alsways joking and so lively. Iwas so glad that she had Antoine the last years. I needed to tell him.

„You know Antoine, even if I first thought that you're Bella's partner and I was totally jealous I was happy when I saw you with her. I was happy that she found somebody. And I'm still. I really like to thank you for being there for Bella when I wasn't. Thank you."

„Well, you know, I need to thank you. Since she is together again with you she is so much happier, even I noticed that she is a great person I never saw her really happy. It is nice to see this, and I'm sure we'll see her like this soon."

But nothing happened. She just laid there and didn't move. I permamently spoke to her. I told her from the time before I met her and the time i was with her. I told her how much happier I was when I found her. And the emptyness I felt when I left her. I told her from my mom, from the first years I was a new born. I told her that I was sorry that she needed to live through this alone. I told her all my feelings but she didn't respond.

Since 3 weeks Bella hadn't moved. Hadn't spoken, hadn't breathed, hadn't looked at somebody. I felt really helpless and I didn't know what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

So and again, another chapter, I hope you like it=)Sorry it took so long

All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 14

Bellas Point of view

Black, black, black, everything was black. I had no fellign for time, or a place. I didn't know where I was, who was with me. But after what felt like eternity i heard something. It was just a low whisper, not even a whisper. I couldn't say what it is but I was happy to finally notice something except black. Than I could feel that I was laid down. I could feel a blanket aboth me and a pillow below me. Than I heard the whisper more clearly, I think it was a male voice....It was Edwards voice. Was I daed? Was I in heaven? Was that even possible? But than I noticed a smooth stroke on my arm. And I even felt a little light come through my eyelids. I can't be in heaven, that would be easier, it would be more pleasent. At least I hoped so.

„Bella, can you hear me?" Yes I could, i could hear Edward, i wanted to tell him but I couldn;t, my mouth was lame. I didn't understand. I tried hard but i couldn't. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. I really tried hard.

„Bella, do you hear me? Can you feel me? Please bella wake up."

And than I managed to speak, „Yes!", was all I managed to say. But I knew that Edward could hear me and that everything was ok. I just needed time to reboot myself, when you can call it like that. I even managed to open my eyes slightly. Edward looked in my eyes and I saw happinies, worry, and relief. I hugged me very tighly and I felt relief by myself. I couldn't have handle losing him again.

„Bella, oh Bella you worried me to death. Are you ok?"

„Yes, I think so. What happened? Where are the others? Where is Andrew? And the other one? Is everybody alright?"

„Bella love, relax ok? They're all fine, and this Andrew is daed, as well as the other one. You saved us all. You don't need to worry, we were just worried about you. You haven'y shown any proof of life for 4 weeks. That was really scarry. And Carlile didn;t know what to do nor did I. Oh Bella, I'm so happy you're back!"

„Me too."

Than I heard several voices in the house, that said the same thing.

„You know Edward, I think we need some privacy." I said smiling at him.

„Everything you want darling. I love you."

„I love you too."

I recovered after one week completltly. I felt good again. I picked up the time with the others and Antoine and me were really reliefed that it was finally over and we needn't to fear them anymore, needn't to run away, to hide.

After some time the others wanted to go back to Forks, but Edward and I wanted to stay on Isle Esme. It symbolised our reunion, our new beginning and the end of fear. We said goodbye to te others and we finally gave us each other completly, we lost all time and place sense. It was just me and Edward and I never wanted that to stop. Nor did Edward.

The end.

So guys I hope you liked my story=)....Habe already a new idee but that will be very very differnt from this one=)


End file.
